She's The Man
by oblivious21
Summary: REPOST! sorry had trouble uploading from my ipad, but it's fixed now! Based off of the movie She's The Man with Amanda Bynes. A mixture between the actual movie and some of my own ideas. Oh and instead of soccer, because i know nothing about soccer, the sport played is basketball :)


Title: She's The Man "Everybody has a secret... Puck wants Santana who likes Sam who is really Brittany whose brother is dating Mercedes so she hates Santana who's with Puck to make Sam jealous who is really Brittany who's crushing on Puck who thinks she's a guy... but is really falling for Santana?"

Summary: Based off of the movie She's The Man with Amanda Bynes. A mixture between the actual movie and some of my own ideas. Oh and instead of soccer, because i know nothing about soccer, the sport played is basketball :)

Disclaimer: I do not own either Glee or She's The Man. Obviously. Or i wouldn't be writing this here.

Chapter 1: The Game She Loves To Play

From the opposite side of the court she sprints, dribbling the ball pass two defenders, and right at the three point mark she shoots. Swoosh. Nothing but the net and the group of teens cheer and she celebrates by showing off her best dance moves, her blonde hair whipping as she rocked side to side.

"She shoots! She Scores! Nothing but net!" Her boyfriend Justin yells before throwing her over his shoulder. She cant help but laugh as her spins them around a few times before she slaps his back demanding to be put down.

"Okay, okay!" He says laughing as they fall onto the grass next to the court. Leaning in for a quick peck on the lips.

"You're really getting good at this." He says with a smile. "Awww you too, I mean, when we first started going out you couldn't kiss at all."

* * *

"So you're sure about Duke? I mean don't you think you'd get more playing time at a school like Louisville?" One of her two best friends, Quinn, asks as they lead their team towards the east gym.

"Yeah, but it's always been about being a Blue Devil for me." Brittany says playfully bumping her shoulders into Quinn's.

"What about you?" "Stanford. My parents wont approve of me going to school just to play ball. So I'll be studying law while balling it up!"

"Hey guys wait up!" Sugar, the second bestie, says running to catch up.

"What is the volleyball team doing on our court?" Brittany asks, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"The school cut our team!" Sugar exclaims.

"Wait what? So they just cut our team?" Brittany frowns.

"Can they even do that?" Quinn asks with a scowl. The rest of their teammates are talking behind them trying to figure out what to do.

"What are we going to do Britt?" Sugar asks defeatedly. Brittany sighs letting her head down. Sugar and Quinn share sad looks and the both jump when Brittany suddenly shouts.

"Alright. This is not over!" She says with a determined look in her eyes. She heads towards the gym with her teammates right behind her. When they get to the west gym the guys are already into their practice.

* * *

"Hey girls, I heard the bad news." The boys' coach says. He hardly even looks sorry as he continues to watch his team practice.

"Bad?" Brittany repeats, staring at the coach with a disbelieving look on her face. "This is a disaster. Now college scouts wont be able to see us play."

"I know. Well if there's anything that i can do, just say the word." He says, not once turning to look at the girls.

"Actually yeah, there is, we'd like to try out for the boy's team." Brittany states firmly. Coach Schue finally turns to look at the girls with a laugh, but immediately stops when he sees that Brittany isn't joking.

"Uh yeah, anything but that."

"But coach, you know we're good enough! Just give us a chance!" Brittany begs as the rest of the team echoes in 'yeahs' and 'please'.

"Girls, our first match is in two weeks against McKinley, our rivals, and we have to beat them." Coach Schuester says.

"And we can help you guys!" Brittany counters. Before Schue could respond Justin comes up to them with the rest of the team.

"Hey baby." He says carrying a basketball.

"Hey." Brittany says before turning back towards the coach.

"The girl's are wanting to try out for the team." Coach says mockingly as the boys laugh. The girls shoot them dirty looks before coach continues to talk. "Alright alright look, you girls are all good players, but girls just arent as fast or as strong or athletic as boys. It's not me talking, it's a scientific fact. Girls just cant beat boys." He finishes as the boys around him nod and answer in agreement. Brittany lets out an exasperated sigh before turing to her boyfriend.

"Okay Justin. You're the team captain, what do you think about this." She says with a look that says 'answer very carefully because your life may just depend on it'. Justin gulps and laughs nervously before saying that he thinks that the coach is right.

"Are you kidding me? Yesterday you told me that i was better than half the boys on your team!" She says letting out a frustrated breath of air.

"I never said that."

"Yes you did! Why are you lying?!"

"Brittany enough! End of discussion." Brittany couldn't believe her boyfriend was acting like this, embarrassing her in front of his friends.

"Fine. End of relationship." She says before turning to walk away. Sugar sticks her tongue out at Justin while Quinn flips him off before walking after their friend. - She couldn't help but pout the whole way home.

* * *

She wanted to cry, but she wasn't going to do that in front of her team, or what used to be her team. She's been playing basketball since she could walk. And if you ask her parents, they'd tell you that she was shooting baskets before she even learned to tie her own shoes. Which, to her mother's dismay, meant that instead of wearing dresses and getting dolled up, she dressed in baggy shorts and shirts and never found the need to wear makeup. Her headphones were turned all the way up. She just wanted to drown her worries away with the sound, but nothing seemed to help. Dressed in warm up sweats, her hoodie up, and her favorite hat, she continues to make her way towards her porch. She could already see how happy her mother is going to be with the news. She was about half way to her porch when her hood is yanked off and she is quick to face her attacker.

"What the? Mercedes?" Brittany's eyes brows furrow as she glares at her brother's girlfriend.

"Ew. It's you. I thought you were Sam. Gosh you and your brother look scary alike from behind." Mercedes says full of attitude, Brittany cant help but raise her eyebrows up, as if she was saying "are you kidding me?" Mercedes just shook her head, obviously annoyed at the basketball player standing in front of her.

"Look, I've been trying to get a hold of your brother but he hasn't been answering my calls. Can you just tell him to call me."

"Does he still have your number? 1800-BIATCH." Brittany snorts at her own joke as Mercedes mimics her with a scowl.

"Just tell him to call me." She says one final time before walking away. Brittany shakes her head before continuing towards her house.

"I have a surprise for you!" Susan Pierce sings excitedly as her daughter walks through the door.

"And this is why i don't have friends over." Brittany mumbles under her breath.

"Oh come on, you're going to love it!" Susan says covering her daughter's eyes as she leads her to the kitchen. "Keep your eyes closed!" She says excitedly and Brittany just sighs. "Surprise!" She says uncovering Brittany's eyes, which widen comically when she sees what her mother had in store for her. A hideous, pink, ugly, ruffle-y dress. "For my darling debutant."

"Mom, I've told you a thousand times that I have no interest in being a debutant!"

"How did i end up with a daughter who only wants to shoot goals and sweat all day." Brittany rolls her eyes at her mother's lack of knowledge of the only sport she's been playing for nearly sixteen years.

"Well you wont have to worry about that anymore Mom, they cut my team." Brittany says with a sad frown. She turns to head up the stairs and to her room.

"What? No more basketball?" Susan says, failing to hide the excitement in her voice. She picks up the dress excitedly as she follows her daughter who is now standing at the base of the stairs.

"Yup. No basketball." Brittany says dryly. Knowing that her mom was doing backflips in her head at the thought of her not playing ball anymore.

"How sad." Susan says, her smile widening.

"Yeah i can see you're all torn up." Her response is delivered dryly, with her refraining to roll her eyes in front of her mother.

"Well Justin is going to love you in this dress." Her mother says.

"And that's another reason why i shouldn't wear it. I dumped him." Brittany says with a scowl.

"What? Why?" Her mom genuinely looks upset now.

"I don't want to talk about it." Brittany says making her way up the stairs.

"He's so handsome. And rugged. And chiseled. And great." Susan says drifting off towards the end of her sentence, a dreamy look adorning her face.

"Then why don't you date him mom!?" Brittany says, another scowl fixated on her face. Her mom could be so shallow at times. Susan actually looked like she is considering taking her own daughters advice before snapping out of it.

"I couldn't." She says to herself before frowning and heading back towards the kitchen.

* * *

"Hey Sam." Brittany says greeting her twin brother who is older than her by two minutes and thirty-two seconds. And he makes sure to bring it up in every chance that he gets. And while she's been busy dropping dimes and swishing buckets, he's on a mission to becoming the next big thing in the music industry with his band. "Mercedes is looking for you." She says mockingly as she sits on the bed. Sam just smirks before replying.

"That's right, i'll just have to get back to her later."

"Why do you even date her anyways? She's such a diva." Sam shrugs as he continues to zip up a over stuffed duffel bag and throwing it out his window. This causes Brittany to scrunch up her eyebrows in confusion. "And what are you doing?" She continues to throw the ball back up in the air before catching it.

"She's hot." He says. Brittany raises an eyebrow. "It's a guy thing." He says with another shrug. "And I'm packing my bags because my band is finally getting our big break. We have a gig in London and I'm leaving tonight."

"What? As in London, France? Sam you just got kicked out of Dalton for skipping, this isn't the way to start off the school year at McKinley. And what are you going to tell mom?" Brittany is now sitting up staring at her twin.

"Yeah, I was hoping you could maybe call McKinley and pretend to be Mom, tell them I'm really really sick and I'll be back in a month. And that's the beauty of divorce. Mom thinks i'm going to Dad's and Dad thinks I'm staying with Mom, and in just a few hours I'll be in London, rocking out in front of a crowd. And besides last time i checked, musicians didnt need to know trigonometry." He says filling up another bag.

"Do you even know what percent of bands actually make it?"

"Probably the same as female basketball players making it into the WNBA. But anyways I have to go, I have a plane to catch. Wish me luck!" He says before dropping of the window ledge, a thump is heard signaling his landing. Brittany sighs before getting up and walking towards her brother's mirror where there's a picture of him wearing the same hat she's currently sporting. Mercedes' words were echoing through her head. Smiling deviously, she takes out her phone to make a few phone calls.

A/N: I know i haven't updated You Never Knew in awhile, I just haven't had much inspiration for it lately. This popped into my head and i couldn't help starting it and will be updated more often since i have most of it written. It'll be comedy obviously and it's kind of helping me with other ideas for YNK. Anyways, hoped you guys like it and let me know what you guys think :)


End file.
